Tables having adjustable keyboard support portions for computers or word processors are known in the art. However, the known devices are relatively complex and bulky. They often make use of springs and relatively long and unwieldy lever arms. As a result, they take up a substantial amount of room, even when in their raised positions flush with the table top. This is a particular problem in the case of folding tables. In order for a table to be folded into a compact storage configuration, it is necessary that the keyboard support mechanism take up a minimal amount of space.